Jax’s Birthday
by Penny L. Smith
Summary: Its Jax’s 30th birthday, but what happens when a cat fight breaks out between Ima and Tara


Tara got out of her car. She's dressed to the nines. She's shaved her legs and her pussy just the way jax likes it, a runway. It's his birthday and she's going to give it to him. Everything she's wanted to give him since she saw his name on his sons file. Everyone is here. The parking lot is full, cars and motorcycles are wrapped around the building. Niner's Cadillacs, mayan bikes, hooker cars with baby seats in the back and of course all the redwood originals. Tara is wearing her new skirt, gray blue jeans mini skirt, and her red blouse jax told her he liked the other day. it's got one half sleeve and a spaghetti strap it has glitter and black swirls on it, it fits her good, hugs all her curves and she has plenty of curves. She also has on skin tone thigh highs and stilettos. Her hair is down she loves showing off her natural dreads.

Tara walks to the door. One of the guys waves to her. She smiles back even though she has no idea who he is. On the other side of the door she finds the place packed to the guils there's a woman in blue sitting by the door

"This is a closed party." She says. I know that's a lie. Tara thinks. Jax don't give a fuck he'll party with anyone who wants to party.

"I'm just looking for jax." Tara says sounding as sweet as ever.

"I'm sure you are." She says with a snare. "Everyone is. But mr. Teller is busy. He has all the entertainment he needs for the night." She says getting up and walking over to Tara.

"I'm sure he does. And I'm sure he told you that he invited me too."

"Of course he did. That's what everyone says. I said leave. What part of that is so hard to understand? Get out. No one wants you here. " she says putting her nose to Tara's. She must be a friend of ima tite. Sent to deter me. Tara though.

"Get out of my face."

"Or you're gonna do what?"

Meanwhile across the bar.

Jax is drinking a beer with opie. Donna walks over with opies children. Elle sits on opie's lap and Kenny walks over to jax.

"Hey uncle jax." He starts. "Happy birthday."

"Hey buddy. Thanks." Jax says sitting up and putting his arm around the young man.

"What do u want for your birthday uncle jax?" Elle asks.

"Well if I could have one thing it would be a "kiss" from this really pretty girl I know" jax says with a smile.

"That's what I want for my birthday" Kenny says. Jax chuckles then looks up at A tall slender blonde walking his way. Kenny follows his eyes and gives jax a sly smile and raises his eyebrows as Donna excuses herself and the kids.

"Well hello there birthday boy" says the blonde sitting on jax's lap and crossing her long legs. "I have a present for you. "

"Oh u do darlin'?" Mentally jax rolls his eyes. 'This whore.' He thinks.

"Yeah. How about you come get your present?" Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tara walk in.

"I'd love to baby but an old friend just got here. Ima go have a beer with Em first."

"Mmm that sounds nice. Come find me when your done."

"I just might do that darling " the blonde removes her leg from jax's shoulder and walks away, whipping the pretty smile from her face as she turns to the door to see Tara and Ramona toe to toe. Jax can also see this.

"Oh shit." He says to opie as he stands to his feet. Tara isn't one for a fight but when someone comes at her she won't stop until she's done. She may not look like Much but Tara has some fight in her. Just then Tara walks away

"Yeah that's right you better run. Skank." Ramona yells after her. Jax follows her. Giving Ramona a disappointed look as he passes.

Tara is blind with fury. She pushes her way past some of the guys she can't even see who they are. She finds herself in the restroom. She leans on the sink.

"That stupid whore." She screams to herself in the mirror. She wants to throw something or someone. But there's nothing around. Jax opens the door.

"Hey" he says

"I'll be out in a minute " she screams.

"Baby don't let them get to you."

"Do they get to you?" She snaps Turning to him

"We talked about this. They r all business... " Tara pushes jax

"Don't give me that crap" she pushes him again, against the door and tears his button up open and kisses him madly. Jax kisses her back then pulls away. He grabs her throat and drives her back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't talk to me that way and you don't ever put ur hands on me." He says as He pushes her against the wall, into the corner of the sink. Jax releases Tara and grabs her shirt pushing it up over her breasts. He pulls her bra down so it bunches up under her tits. Then her skirt, up over her waist. All pain and anger is washed from Tara's mind and replaced by all the love she ever had for jax. No man has touched her like this in ten years. They never wanted to. "You've been acting fucking crazy lately." He says through gritted teeth as he pulls his cock from his pants. Jax pushes tara up on the sink pulls her pretty lace panties to the side. "You need some cock?" jax jams his cock deep inside of tara. She takes all 8 inches like a champ, and jax smiles as he feels her consume him.

"Oh god, jax". Tara moans throwing her head against his chest. Jax grabs her hair and pulls her head back.

"U don't get to cuddle." He says holding her head back as he starts to pound her.

"Oh oh oh." Tara moans.

"Oh baby ur just as tight as u were when we were 18. What's the matter? U ain't been getting some good cock?"

"No daddy." Jax releases Tara's hair and takes a hold on one of her tits he begins sucking it hard. Just then the door opens.

"Jacky " says Ima. Jax starts to lift his head but Tara grabs his head and forces it back down on her chest. Jax knows his lady too well and he knows what she wants. So he continues to slam her as his quiet lil girl begins to scream and moan aloud. Ima stairs into Tara's eyes for several seconds until Tara throws her head back and screams jax's name. When she looks up Ima is gone. Tara releases her grip on jax's head and returns to her normal self. Jax takes a few more long hard strokes before releasing inside of Tara and pulling out. He starts putting his cock away.

"What that's it?" Tara says sitting up.

"Hell no. We got a long night ahead baby. Now get dressed we have a party to get to.


End file.
